Revenge
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: Two years ago, the team saved a young girl from her delusioned family. Now she needs their help again, but why it Reid having mood swings? New CharacterXSpencer Reid. Minor Swearing. No adult themes.


Disclaimer: My first CM story. I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. I also don't own any of the towns and I don't care if I'm geologically incorrect, so stuff you! I own Angel Elriche and if you wish to use her you have to ask my permission! I own Cullen Elriche and James Elriche too. Edward Elriche or Elric is owned by whoever owns Full Metal Alchemist. Quotes Owners either have their name after it or I don't own them and don't know who does. If a do own a quote, I'll put my effing name behind it! I also don't care if the characters are a little out of character. It's fan fiction, get over it.

Vixen: Sorry, my disclaimer needs to be punished.

* * *

'_The trouble with real life is that there is no background music__'_ Unknown

"Hey Angel!" Spencer called out.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning on the spot, her school skirt blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Good luck ... for college!"

**Story:**

Twenty year old Angel whimpered quietly, sobbing into her hands as she shook with the cold. It had been ... three days? Maybe four, she had lost count. Faces of the people she knew were slowly disappearing, all except one.

Dr. Spencer Reid.

* * *

'_I'm not random I just have many thoughts'_ Unknown

Spencer walked into the conference room. He couldn't count the many times he had been in here, and they were all bad reasons. He quickly took a seat next to Hotch and Emily.

"What's going on?" he asked Emily.

"Listen," she replied.

Rossi stood up in front of them and cleared his throat. "Two years ago, we solved a case and sent a kidnapper to jail, but now someone is out to finish the job. That job being, Angel Elriche."

He turned to the screen and pressed a button on the remote. Spencer's face had twisted in pain as he remembered the fair skinned girl. She had looked exactly as her name suggested, white blonde hair, grey eyes and milk white skin. In his eyes she was fragile yet he knew better. The girl was a master at three kinds of martial arts and carried a knife in her bag or leg pouch.

When they had been racing against time to save her, they had found out the whole story. She had been the victim of child abuse and her father had hidden her away from the world, not even telling his wife. He thought of Angel as a disgrace to the family because she did not act like a proper girl. After losing his first wife, he and his son had moved to Pennsylvania and married Angel's mother, therefore adopting Angel as a step daughter.

He turned back to the screen which was now covered in photocopied documents and pictures. She had been in year twelve, her last year at Penny High, and had planned to go to college.

"Not only has Angel gone missing, but her brother, Edward, has gone too. It is believed that whoever took Angel has her step brother too." Rossi finished.

* * *

'_Don't make me angry, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies'_ Unknown

"Why are you doing this to me?" Angel asked, pleadingly.

"Revenge." A husky voice replied.

"So long after the time?" she asked. She shivered as a new breeze wafted through the shutters on the old windows.

"It's a dish best served cold."

* * *

'_There is no great genius without a mixture of madness' _Unknown

Spencer was jerked awake as the plane touched down on the icy runway. Although he was not afraid of flying, it still chilled him a bit. He waited for the plane to stop before he got up and gathered up his carry-on bag.

"Pennsylvania, why do I hate this place again?" Morgan grumbled, rubbing where he had been sitting on his backside for the past four hours. Garcia grinned and walked by, slapping him on the butt.

"Ooh! Vampires! Get over it big boy," she grinned. He narrowed his eyes then opened them in amusement, a smile appearing on his face. She really was out there with everything. JJ and Emily smiled knowingly at each other and proceeded to the cars which were being supplied for them. Hotch and Rossi walked together talking about the case. Spencer caught up with the two girls, puffing slightly because of his slightly over sized carry-on bag.

"Seriously, what do you carry in there?" Emily asked. JJ turned her head curiously in their direction.

"Computer, dictionary and a reading book or two," he replied truthfully.

"Typical, why did I even bother asking," she sighed as the two laughed at her. They all got into the last car and waited for the driver to take them to the hotel.

* * *

'_Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them as much'_ Unknown

"Stand up!" the voice ordered.

"Please!" she begged.

"Your friends are meddling with family business again, so get in there!" the man roared.

"Please, could you at least let in some light?" she begged.

She felt a sharp push from the man before she fell into the darkness.

* * *

'_Everyone is beautiful on the inside. If you think bones and guts are beautiful'_ Unknown

There was a knock at the door as Spencer was setting up his laptop. He got up from his chair and walked over to the door. The view hole showed him it was Morgan on the other side. He opened the door to let the man in, shutting it behind him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. Morgan rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and replied,

"Are you alright man?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer replied, a little too quickly.

"Well, the last time you saw the girl, man from the outside looking in, you looked smitten with her," Morgan replied.

"Tha-that's n-not true," the young genius stuttered. _Way to go dumb ass, why don't you just tell the whole world._

Morgan raised his eyebrows at the young man in front of him, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You do don't you?" the older man asked.

"Do what?" Spencer replied.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Morgan inquired. Spencer sighed.

"It doesn't matter," he told Morgan. He raised his dark eye brows at Spencer who had gone back to his computer.

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter? If you get over emotional about this then there's going to be a problem," Morgan stated. The genius looked up from the screen, the blue-ish light making the young doctor even paler than he already was.

"And you don't get over emotional?" the doctor replied sharply.

"Ouch, who knew the doctor could bite," Morgan chuckled. Spencer shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning his face back to the computer. "Look man, I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need a babysitter; I am thirty-three years of age. I'm not a child," The younger man pouted. Morgan chuckled at him.

_He still acts like one though._

* * *

The man sighed, looking at the door. He didn't like it, but what happens is what happens, and he had no control over the situation.

* * *

Angel had quit screaming hours ago when her voice had started to go hoarse; stopping all of a sudden when her throat felt like it had been rubbed enough. Her eyes were clamped shut, trying to feel safer in the darkness she had created rather than the one that had been created for her. Her legs were curled up underneath her with her arms hugging them close.

* * *

'_My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems'_ Unknown

"So she didn't come home after going to the shops. Who phoned in the police then, her mother?" Emily asked Rossi. The older man shook his head, looking at the rest of the team. Even Garcia sat there in the Pennsylvanian police department's conference room. She looked uncomfortable, being dragged into the field.

"The neighbours found Mrs. Elriche dead after they had heard a struggle going on next door," Rossi replied. "They had seen Angel go to the shops, they realised what might have happened."

"So we don't know if she's actually been kidnapped?" Morgan stated unhappily.

"The police didn't know, they just passed it off as suspicion and that the girl would be home soon. But the killer called the house from a payphone," Rossi informed them.

"Why would the killer do that?" The question surprisingly came from Spencer. Morgan raised his eyes at the doctor as Hotch looked at him suspiciously.

"Attention," Morgan told him.

* * *

'_Wherever there is life there is love'_ Unknown

Spencer had been drowsing off after returning to his hotel room for some requested sleep when there was once again a knock at the door. He growled but got up non-the-less and walked over to the door.

"Remind me not to answer the door anymore when it's you standing on the other side," he told Morgan.

"It's kind of odd that you would ask such a simple question, man," Morgan replied. Spencer sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, well when you have a million things running around in your head like I do, you tend to loose track of a conversation and ask stupid questions, even if you are me," Spencer replied sourly. Morgan sighed, frowning.

"Get some rest; your mood might be better after it." He left Spencer standing in the doorway.

* * *

'_Yeah I'm a loser, but I'm the coolest loser you'll ever meet'_ Unknown

Spencer slipped into the conference room hours later after a peaceful sleep. Emily, Garcia (who was playing around on her laptop) and Morgan were already in the room. Spencer felt a pang of guilt as the older man looked up at him then back to the puzzle he was solving in a local magazine.

"Sorry," he apologised. Morgan looked up at the young doctor. Emily and Garcia looked up at them curiously.

Morgan's face broke into a smile, "Don't worry 'bout it man, any way, you're worried." Spencer's face shone bright red as the two girls giggled at him.

"Oh, Sweet Cheeks, you don't need to be embarrassed honey, after all, it's obvious," Garcia smiled, pulling out his nick-name. Emily started laughing outright at the nick-name.

He slumped down in the chair hopelessly but sat up straight a moment later just out of habit. Morgan laughed at him then went back to his puzzles.

"Has Rossi or Hotch got any new leads?" Emily asked. She had put down the note book she was writing in and placed it on the table.

"No, they've been in their rooms for the last two hours doing god only knows what," Morgan replied, not meaning to be rude, but blunt. JJ walked into the room and sighed.

"Do you always attempt funny comments Morgan or do you really think you're funny?" She asked a smile on her face.

"Ace, sister," Garcia laughed.

"Nice, JJ," Spencer said, smiling.

"Thank you Penny, Spence," JJ commented.

"Why am I the only guy in here with you girls?" Morgan asked.

"Excuse me?" Spencer corrected him.

"Okay, why am I the only guy in here with you girls? If you don't count Pretty Boy over there."

"Don't listen to him Sweet Cheeks," Garcia told him politely, shooting Morgan a dirty look.

"Do I get to give him a cute nick-name?" Emily asked.

"Oh man," Spencer groaned.

"How about ... Munk?" The others looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What? He reminds me of a chipmunk, or would you rather Nerd?"

"Alright, we have an idea." The group jumped as Hotch and Rossi walked into the room. Rossi laid a map out on the table as Hotch stood near the white board.

"We know that Mrs. Elriche was murdered around five, just after Angel left for the shops, which means the un-sub would have been watching, or in other words, stalking them. We also know that they had to have been watching the house when the police were in there because when they called the sheriff had been walking past the land line. We also know that the payphone used to call the house was in another town. Which only means one thing," Hotch informed them.

"There are two un-subs," Spencer supplied. Rossi smiled, this was the Dr. Spencer Reid he knew.

"Correct. We also think that because it is only the Elriche's that went missing, that this is not an outright act of attention, its revenge too," Rossi spoke. Reid looked down at the map in front of him. The area they were currently in was sloped and covered with hills and dense forests. There was one road that ran through the middle and about one hundred hiking tracks. Two towns were on the main road, about an hour between each other, called Locke Mills and Cross grove. They were currently sitting in Locke Mills Police Department's conference room.

"Do we have any ideas on who has her and her brother?" Emily asked.

"That's what I'm curious about; we're not sure who would want revenge on them. Reid, you and Morgan need to go to the local community centre where Angel spends her Friday afternoon's. Garcia, I need you to pull up everything on our victims, even closed files. JJ, you will go with Emily to Angel's home and see what you can find there, find out where her brother might have been during the kidnap, we haven't got anything about him yet." Hotch finished just as everyone was leaving. He turned to Rossi. "Could you make sure the sheriff told us everything while I wait for ..."

"Got it," Garcia called proudly.

"That."

* * *

'_Pull the trigger, and you screw up so many lives that a madman would find it hilarious'_ Vixen's-Reid

Spencer walked into the hall behind Morgan. The older man asked a youth where they could find who ever runs the centre and she showed them through to a back room.

"Mr. Kintern will be in soon." They both nodded at the young girl who disappeared quickly.

The back room had been remodelled to look like a small office where mountains of paper work were stacked on the desk and floor. The cream paint was slowly peeling of the walls and the corners had cobwebs in them. Spencer look around, an uncomfortable feeling lodged in his spine.

"This place feels weird." He turned to Morgan who was leaning against one of the walls. "It's not right. There's way too much paperwork for just running a small community hall."

"So you're saying ..."

"That this isn't the only business the owner deals with," Spencer cut across.

* * *

Emily skirted around the blood stain on the floor as she made her way into the kitchen. JJ followed closely behind her looking all around for anything the police might have missed.

"So we know that Mrs. Elriche was cooking dinner when she was murdered," Emily thought out loud, looking from the kitchen to the hallway.

"But there are no blood trails to suggest she was dragged out into the hall or carried," JJ replied to her thoughts.

"So how did the killer manage getting her from the kitchen to the hall with out dragging the body?" Emily questioned, not really asking JJ for an answer.

"_Was_ she killed in the kitchen?" JJ asked, not really comfortable seeing as she didn't usually investigate scenes.

"My guess is that the killer wants to let us think that. Sure there was a lot of blood found in the kitchen but it doesn't actually mean that was where she was killed. Think about. The guy spilled enough blood for that horrid stain. Something else that also worries me is there is no footprints at all. Nothing but the body was left, which suggests this guy doesn't exactly want us to know who he is."

* * *

Mr. Kintern walked into the small office to find two men with guns standing there, one holing up a badge. He quickly took off through the door.

"Damn," Morgan growled as he took off after the man, Spencer trying desperately to keep up. He found Morgan wrestling the man into a pair of handcuffs. "Why'd you run off, we wanted to talk about the Elriche's but obviously you've something worth hiding from the FBI."

* * *

Morgan sat across the table from Mr. Kintern in the small dimly lit conference room. The man was sweating slightly, his thin, bony face shadowed slightly where there were grooves of fat missing.

"Look, why do you need me? I barley knew the girl!" he whimpered.

"Then why did you run?" Morgan questioned forcefully.

"I don't have such a good past. Sure it's been expunged but ..." he trailed off.

* * *

'_The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on_._'_ Robert Bloch

Spencer sighed and turned onto his stomach, trying to figure out who this kidnapper was. He pressed the play button on the machine again and listened to the voice. Hotch had called Midland Prison already to check whether or not it wasn't her step father and found that the man was still serving his sentence.

He got up from his current position on there floor of the Elriche's living room as the phone began to ring. He looked over at Emily who held her hand for him to wait before answering it. When she gave him the 'okay', he answered.

"Hello, Elriche residence, may I ask who is speaking," he asked politely in his well trained voice.

"Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?" the rasp voice asked.

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"How can you expect me to answer when you won't?" the man asked again.

"Yes this is Dr. Spencer Reid," he looked at Emily and Hotch with a worried expression on his face.

"I want you and your team to leave this family business to ourselves."

There was a faint whimper in the background and a thud before the man started speaking again,

"You have twenty four hours starting from eleven p.m. tonight to leave." The man hung up.

* * *

Spencer stood in the conference room holding the tracking device in his hand. He could hear Morgan yelling at Hotch in the room next to the one most of the team currently occupied. As he attached the device to the under side of his collar, he looked back at his team mates.

"Don't look at me like that, it needs to be done," he told them.

"I know, it's just." Emily sighed. "The last time you were taken hostage, well, it didn't turn out so good."

"I know."

* * *

A young man walked into the room with a limp. The other man stood there looking out the window and out across the open view.

"One of the agents want to meet you with no one following. It looks like his team doesn't know he's waiting."

"Oh, you should never underestimate this team, especially Dr. Spencer Reid."

* * *

Spencer waited at the cross roads, patiently and quietly. He knew there was a chance that they would not show up. As eleven a.m. arrived he saw a dark green jeep in the distance and watched as it slowed to a stop. The back door was opened and he was quickly pulled inside.

"Talk," the man who had grabbed him demanded.

"Before I do, just one question," Spencer asked.

The man nodded.

"Why kidnap Angel and kill her mother?"

"Because they both ruined my family," the man replied. Spencer took a closer look at the man. Dark eyes adorned his stubborn features as his white blonde hair hung in his eyes. There was no mistaking who this was. It was Edward Elriche.

"Alright, I'm here to make a deal." He hoped this would get the young man's attention.

"Continue," Edward commanded.

"Angel's life and body for your father."

The young man laughed at the offer. "Do you think I'm stupid? I can have my father in four years time. However, I could get rid of his problem step-daughter." The car stopped and Spencer was shoved out of it. Noticing they weren't back at his hire car he asked,

"What's going on?"

"What, you think I'd let you go? New plan, your team gets on a place A.S.A.P and I let you go free," Edward laughed as he and his accomplice shoved Spencer inside the small hut. As Edward held him, the other man opened a door to a dark room.

"Say hi." Edward laughed as he pushed Spencer inside.

* * *

"He's stopped moving!" Garcia called out as she watched the tiny red dot that was Spencer. "It's a little run down hut east of here." She said, zooming in on the satellite image.

"Right, give us the co-ordinates and we can get there," Hotch told her as she began typing furiously on her computer.

* * *

'_It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives.' _Unknown

Spencer couldn't believe it. He was trapped in the dark. He was starting to tremble as his fear gripped him and shook him like a rag doll. When he heard a sound; that finally set him off. He whimpered cowardly and tried to find a corner.

"Who's there?" a sweet voice asked.

"Angel?" Spencer asked stupidly.

"Spencer!" he felt something crash into him in a tight bear hug. Her arms squeezed his waist as she buried her head in his small chest.

"What's going on?" he asked her. She didn't let go but still clung to him as she spoke.

"My stupid step-brother thinks that by kidnapping me he can get his father released and get rid of me. Please, is my mother alright?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. Spencer hesitated before answering her.

"I wish I could say yes Angel," he told her. Immediately, she broke down in tears, her sobs making her body shake. Spencer held her close, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, hey, is this room wired?"

"Not ... not that I know of, why?" she asked. He felt her head tilt to look up at him.

"I have," he put his finger underneath the collar of his dress shirt, "a tracking device," he grabbed the small device and pulled it out in front of him so she could see the faint red light, "on me. My team are on their way now."

* * *

As Morgan drove, Hotch threw directions his way.

"Next left," he told him. Morgan put on his blinker and watched as a trail of black SUV's followed him around the corner.

"I still don't like the fact that we sent him out there, do you remember the last time he was kidnapped?" Morgan growled. Emily shook her head, knowing full well Morgan was wrong. She knew Spencer was strong even if he looked fragile. He was exactly like the girl they were trying to rescue in that way. That was the only similarity between the two.

All of a sudden the car came to a stop outside a run down shack. The team got out of the cars quickly and surrounded the shack.

"You're surrounded, come out with your hands up!" Hotch yelled. There was no answer as he moved closer to the door. He motioned for Morgan to kick the door down. Doing so Morgan backed up to let some men from the SWAT team go in before him then followed closely behind Hotch. One of the front men peeled of into a room.

"Clear!"

Another man went into a different room.

"Clear!"

The last two SWT team members went into the room in front of them.

"Clear!"

Morgan turned back to Hotch with a hopeless expression on his face.

"He's not here," Morgan growled at the older man.

"Agent Hotchner! We found something!" one of the men called. Hotch walked into one of the rooms with Morgan in tow. It was the kitchen. On the small round table sat a white envelope with a small bulge. He picked it up and looked at it.

"It's addressed to you mate, open it," Morgan said, sitting on one of the old chairs. Hotch slid the envelope open and took out the sheet on the inside.

_Agent Hotchner, the next time you decide to follow me, the ending won't be so pleasant. Leave now, or you'll regret it._

_I left you a present._

Hotch tipped the envelope over so that a small device fell out and clattered on the table.

"Fuck!" Morgan barked, as the tracking device stopped bouncing on the table.

* * *

Once more, Spencer was shoved into a room as dark as night.

_Well, at least this time you aren't alone,_ he thought as Angel landed with a thud next to him.

"They're not gonna be able to find us are they?" she asked sadly. Spencer smiled sadly, even if she couldn't see it and didn't speak.

* * *

'_We all like to play the victim, to bad sometimes it backfires and we become victims of our lies'_ Vixen's-Reid

"Right, let's look at victimology," Hotch said, pacing in the conference room.

"The Un-Sub would have to take them somewhere they couldn't be heard. We know they were at the cabin at one stage so that says that the Un-Sub likes to hear them scream for help," Morgan started.

"We didn't find any bindings at the scene so he must lock them in a room or handcuff them somewhere," Emily put in.

"The note tells us that the Un-Sub is a male, the letter is demanding and threatening," Hotch stated.

"There were one set of fresh scuff marks from one of the chairs and a place on the kitchen floor had been worn a bit from where someone had been pacing, two Un-Subs," Rossi told them. They looked at him in surprise. "You're not the only ones who walked into the cabin."

"Sorry, we didn't notice you," Morgan chuckled.

"I got the hair sample back," Garcia chimed, "And you're not going to like it."

"Tell us, baby girl," Morgan said.

"Well, there were four people in the cabin. Spencer, Angel Elriche, Edward Elriche and Cullen Elriche," she listed.

"Isn't Cullen Elriche the uncle?" JJ asked.

"Not only that, but he's Edward and angel's father's twin. He did time in jail for ... rape," Garcia pulled a face as soon as she said the word, disgusted.

"Wait, if there are two Un-Subs, we know Cullen has to be one, but does that mean Edward is the other?" Emily asked.

"Has to be. It can't be Reid, obviously, and it can't be Angel because she wouldn't kidnap him," Morgan assured her, "So who is the subservient one and who's the dominant one?"

"The dominant one has to have had experience, Cullen, meaning that the subservient one should be Edward. I'm guessing Edward was the one outside the window because the call had been made by someone the local police didn't know," Rossi explained.

"Is there a recording of the call?" Hotch asked.

"No," Rossi shook his head, "But the chief did write down what was said, it's pinned on the wall there." He pointed to a piece of lined paper with writing on it.

"_You will leave this to our family business; the consequences will be dire if you continue to investigate this. We have no problems in killing Angel Elriche."_ Hotch looked back at the team.

"It's the second time a message has mentioned more than one person being involved," JJ stated.

"Guys," Garcia looked at them. They turned to her, "I was looking through the photos and noticed that in one of them there was something etched on the wall. I digitally enhanced it and I found out it read 'National Forest'."

Emily looked at the map along with the rest of the team. There were two in the area.

"So it's likely that they have been taken to one of these two. Garcia, I want you to check the satellite images to see if there are any abandoned buildings in those area's," Hotch told her.

"Way ahead of you," she replied. After tapping around for a while, she found what she was looking for. "Okay, apart from the one we looked at, there are four other buildings."

"Can you go infra-red?" Morgan asked.

"I'll check, hang on," Garcia replied. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"None of the buildings show that they have any heat signature, however, only a couple of feet away from the buildings are two people. They might be standing guard at the two entrances."

"No Heat means ..." Emily didn't finish her sentence.

"They can't be dead," Rossi stated.

"There's no body heat," Morgan argued.

"Then why are there two guards? There are ways of avoiding detection via infra-red, lead suites, clay, anything that cools down the outside of the body. Think about it. It's cold, so to cool down your body all you have to do is were thin clothing. Reid left with long pants and a dress shirt and vest. That's not gonna keep you very warm." Rossi smiled happily. "They're still alive."

* * *

As Morgan drove down the winding road towards the shack, he got a strong feeling of De-Ja-Vou.

"Stop here," Hotch said. Morgan did so a got out of the car. The SWAT team disappeared into the scrub as Hotch, Morgan and Emily moved further down the road. "Edward Elriche!"

Nothing happened.

"Cullen Elriche!" Morgan roared.

A man was seen in the distance, stumbling towards them. He fell to his knees at one stage but got back up. One of the members in the SWAT team ran out to him and put his arm around their neck. In a quick amount of time, they managed to get back to Emily, Hotch and Morgan. Morgan grabbed the young man and steadied him.

"Reid, where's Angel?" Morgan asked. Spencer mumbled something and lost his balance, his knees buckling underneath him. Morgan let him sit on the gravel road and crouched down to his level. "Reid, look at me." Spencer looked at him, his eyes darker than usual, signalling his lack of sleep. He was shivering violently and smelled of sweat mixed with dirt. "Where is Angel?" Morgan asked again.

"The other way," he managed to say, his lip was numb, "She was shent the other ay. Numbig sholution." Morgan only just managed to hold in a laugh at how funny he sounded.

"That would explain why he was having trouble walking. They numbed his body," Hotch said.

"So they sent Angel down the other road," Emily stated. Reid shook his head. "No?" Emily asked.

"We ethcaped," he told them, "Cullen." He was looking off into the distance when he said the man's name. Hotch looked up to see Cullen Elriche supported by two men. Three other men followed; guns at the ready. He could have been Edward's father, James Elriche, if he didn't have a scar down one side of his face. The older man grinned in way which made them shiver.

"She's gonna die," he laughed. No sooner had he said that, had a gun gone of in the distance. He started laughing hysterically, cackling at the thought of his dead step-niece. "Family business finished."

"Agent Hotchner," the radio in Hotch's pocket went off, "Edward Elriche is dead, Angel Elriche can barely walk but she's alive." Cullen screamed in anger.

"No!"

"Hope you like a cell with your brother," Morgan chuckled as the man was shoved into the mini van.

* * *

Spencer sat on the lounge in the conference room, trying to clear his head. The numbing solution had left his body weakened and hungry. There was a knock on the door and he looked up, smiling.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Angel asked.

"I can moved properly again." He smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

She chuckled and gave his torso a squeeze before letting him go. Morgan stuck his head into the room and knocked on the open door.

"Wheels up in half an hour," he informed the young genius. Spencer nodded, showing he understood. Angel sighed before him and he looked at her.

"If you're ever in Quantico, give me a call," he said, handing her a card. She smiled.

"Same to you, if you're ever in Lockie, just come around. You're always welcome," she smiled. He nodded once again.

"Well," he said gathering his bag, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Only for a little while," she said.

"Only for a little while," he agreed. She stepped forward, up on to her toes and kissed him. He dropped his bag and held her closer, letting her know he didn't disagree with her goodbye. They broke apart and she gave him one last hug before he stooped to pick up his bag and walked out of the room.


End file.
